


Erejean Texts

by champagne_enema



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: HELLA SHORT CHAPTERS, Late Night Texting, M/M, Texting, Texting format, another fic started due to boredom, erejean - Freeform, eren has way to much caffeine, i have no idea where im going with this, idek what this is, im trash at long updates, jean is grumpy, my specialty, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagne_enema/pseuds/champagne_enema
Summary: Basically just texts between my babes Jean and Eren.





	1. 12:32 am-1:06 am, Monday

**Author's Note:**

> This just came out of nowhere tbh but these two are so easy to write about that I can't help it :D

****

**Text received from "angry kid from psychology" at 12:32 am:**

DUDEDUDEDUDE does lightning mqueen get life insurance or car insurance???

**Text received from ""angry kid from psychology"" at 12:32 am:**

LIKE??? WHAT??? 

**Text sent at 12:37 am:**

eren go back to sleep 

**Text received from "angry kid from psychology" at 12:37 am:**

BUT JEAN

**Text received from "angry kid from psychology" at 12:37 am:**

I NEED HELP

**Text sent at 12:40 am:**

i hve class in te mornig

**Text sent at 12:41 am:**

leave me alone

**Text received from "angry kid from psychology" at 12:42 am:**

Mika said the same thing :(

**Text received from "angry kid from psychology" at 12:42 am:**

I need ANSWERS

**Text sent at 12:45 am:**

Stop this

**Text received from "angry kid from psychology" at 12:46 am:**

Jean im dying here ok 

**Text received from "angry kid from psychology" at 12:46 am:**

Im lonely

**Text received from "angry kid from psychology" at 12:47 am:**

All my fiends are dead

**Text received from "angry kid from psychology" at 12:47 am:**

friends*****

**Text received from "angry kid from psychology" at 12:47 am:**

FFUCK I CANT SPELL

**Text sent at 12:59 am:**

eren leave me alone idc if your friends are dead bc im dead

**Text received from "angry kid from psychology" at 1:00 am:**

Dead INSIDE maybe ;;;;;)))))

**Text received from "angry kid from psychology" at 1:00 am:**

But rlly

**Text received from "angry kid from psychology" at 1:00 am:**

Jean

**Text received from "angry kid from psychology" at 1:00 am:**

Y does it take so long for you to reply

**Text received from "angry kid from psychology" at 1:00 am:**

Are you jerkin it jeanbo???? ;;;;;)

**Text received from "angry kid from psychology" at 1:01 am:**

jk 

**Text received from "angry kid from psychology" at 1:03 am:**

Jean

**Text received from "angry kid from psychology" at 1:04 am:**

JEAN?

**Text received from "angry kid from psychology" at 1:05 am:**

shit you fell asleep dint you?

**Text received from "angry kid from psychology" at 1:05 am:**

Ugh lame..

**Text received from "angry kid from psychology" at 1:06 am:**

Night babe ;))

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 8:23 am-8:37, Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a thot

 

**Text sent at 8:23 am:**

 

Dont fucking call me babe

 

**Text sent at 8:23 am:**

 

I barely know u

 

**Text received from "weird kid from psychology" at 8:25 am:**

 

Pshhhhh we know each other plenty

 

**Text received from "weird kid from psychology" at 8:25 am:**

 

I mean we met a week ago

 

**Text sent at 8:26 am:**

 

Yeah and the first thing you said to me was an insult about my face

 

**Text received from "weird kid from psychology" at 8:26 am:**

 

Ok but u have to admit 

 

**Text received from "weird kid from psychology" at 8:26 am:**

 

You do kinda look like a horse

 

**Text sent at 8:27 am:**

 

I actually hate you

 

**Text received from "asshole from psychology" at 8:27 am:**

 

Awe babe ily2

 

**Text sent at 8:27 am:**

 

Stop

 

**Text sent at 8:27 am:**

 

Calling 

 

**Text sent at 8:27 am:**

 

Me

 

**Text sent at 8:28 am:**

 

Babe

 

**Text received from "asshole from psychology" at 8:28 am:**

 

Ugh you’re no fun

 

**Text received from "asshole from psychology" at 8:29 am:**

 

Angry horse goes neigh

 

**Text sent at 8:30 am:**

 

Why did i give you my number

 

**Text sent at 8:30 am:**

 

What made me think it was a good idea?

 

**IMAGE received from "asshole from psychology" at 8:31 am**

 

**Text received from "asshole from psychology" at 8:31 am:**

 

Maybe bc of this?????? ;;;;;DDDD

 

**Text sent at 8:34 am:**

 

Stop i didn’t ask for shitty selfies

 

**Text sent at 8:34 am:**

Are you using the fucking dog filter?

 

**Text sent at 8:34 am:**

 

Ohmyfuckinggod stop that is the worst filter

 

**Text received from "cute guy from psychology" at 8:35 am:**

 

Awe babe you know i look good 

 

**IMAGE received from "cute guy from psychology" at 8:36 am**

 

**IMAGE received from "cute guy from psychology" at 8:36 am**

 

**IMAGE received from "cute guy from psychology" at 8:36 am**

 

**IMAGE received from "cute guy from psychology" at 8:37 am**

 

**Text sent at 8:37 am:**

 

Jesus christ

 

**Text received from "cute guy from psychology" at 8:37 am:**

 

Just call me eren, babe ;)

 

**Text sent at 8:37 am:**

I hate you so fucking much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> silly, flirty eren and grumpy jean is my aesthetic


	3. 9:17 pm-9:25 pm, Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> psychology class

**Text received from "cute guy from psychology" at 9:17 pm:**

 

Hey whats the homework for psych?

 

**Text sent at 9:19 pm:**

 

Dude why dont you pay attention for once

 

**Text received from "cute guy from psychology" at 9:19 pm:**

 

Make me ;))

 

**Text sent at 9:20 pm:**

 

No 

 

**Text sent at 9:20 pm:**

 

Just no

 

**Text received from "cute guy from psychology" at 9:20 pm:**

 

Yes 

 

**Text sent at 9:21 pm:**

 

No

 

**Text received from "cute guy from psychology" at 9:21 pm:**

 

Yes 

 

**Text sent at 9:22 pm:**

 

Im not doing this

 

**Text received from "cute guy from psychology" at 9:22 pm:**

 

If by this 

**Text received from "cute guy from psychology" at 9:22 pm:**

 

You mean goving my the hw for psych

 

**Text received from "cute guy from psychology" at 9:22 pm:**

 

Then yes, we’re doing this 

 

**Text sent at 9:23 pm:**

 

Ask mikasa

 

**Text sent at 9:23 pm:**

 

Bc i wasnt paying attention either, so i have no fucking clue

 

**Text received from "cute guy from psychology" at 9:25 pm:**

 

Oh

 

**Text received from "cute guy from psychology" at 9:25 pm:**

My

 

**Text received from "cute guy from psychology" at 9:25 pm:**

 

God

 

**Text received from "cute guy from psychology" at 9:25 pm:**

 

Mr. goody two shoes didn’t write down the homework????????

 

**Text received from "cute guy from psychology" at 9:25 pm:**

 

Is this a dream????

 

**Text sent at 9:25 pm:**

  
Shut up


	4. 1:19 am-7:49 am, Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean finds out some interesting info ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

**Text received from "cutie from psychology" at 1:19 am:**

 

Can i get your opinion on something?

 

**Text sent at 6:42 am:**

 

Dear god why did you text me so late last night?

 

**Text received from "cutie from psychology" at 6:43 am:**

 

I needed help

 

**Text received from "cutie from psychology" at 6:43 am:**

 

I still do

 

**Text sent at 6:45 am:**

 

Whats up?

 

**IMAGE received from "cutie from psychology" at 6:45 am:**

 

**Text received from "cutie from psychology" at 6:45 am:**

 

Is this a good booty pic?

 

**Text sent at 6:45 am:**

 

Leave me alone

 

**Text received from "nice ass" at 6:46 am:**

 

Jeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn

 

**Text sent at 6:50 am:**

Why do you need me to rate your ass???

 

**Text sent at 6:50 am:**

 

And why are you wearing a thong??????

 

**Text received from "nice ass" at 6:51 am:**

 

Theres this rlly hot senior who wants booty pics but i wasnt sure if they were good

 

**Text received from "nice ass" at 6:51 am:**

I tried to ask mika and armin but they both blocked me :(

 

**Text sent at 6:55 am:**

 

I mean

 

**Text sent at 6:55 am:**

 

I think it looks good

 

**Text sent at 6:55 am:**

 

I guess

 

**Text sent at 6:55 am:**

 

If i was gay

 

**Text sent at 6:55 am:**

 

I mean im not gay

 

**Text sent at 6:55 am:**

No homo

 

**Text received from "nice ass" at 6:56 am:**

 

Damn but i wnt it to SCREAM homo

 

**Text received from "nice ass" at 6:56 am:**

 

I want him t be very homo

 

**Text received from "nice ass" at 6:56 am:**

 

to**

 

**Text sent at 6:57 am:**

 

Oh

 

**Text sent at 6:55 am:**

 

He? You’re gay?

 

**Text received from "nice ass" at 6:56 am:**

 

Damn you thought i was straight?? Lmao

 

**Text sent at 7:00 am:**

 

I mean

 

**Text received from "shit he’s gay" at 7:42 am:**

 

Sorry i was in the shower

 

**Text received from "shit he’s gay" at 7:42 am:**

 

What does ‘I mean’ mean??

 

**Text received from "shit he’s gay" at 7:42 am:**

 

What do you mean???????

 

**Text sent at 7:45 am:**

 

Uhh idk

 

**Text sent at 7:45 am:**

 

I just didnt think you liked dudes

 

**Text sent at 7:46 am:**

 

I mean

 

**Text sent at 7:46 am:**

 

Not that i have a problem with that 

 

**Text received from "shit he’s gay" at 7:49 am:**

 

Uh

 

**Text received from "shit he’s gay" at 7:49 am:**

  
Thats good then

**Author's Note:**

> i will write more eventually


End file.
